1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage output circuits and, particularly, to a voltage sequence output circuit capable of sequentially triggering electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As the number of loads that are coupled to one circuit are powered simultaneously, the circuit may be prone to voltage surges when powering on the circuit. Accordingly, there are various voltage sequence output circuits designed for sequentially triggering the loads to limit the surge voltage of the loads and to improve the reliability of the circuits. However, traditional voltage sequence output circuits typically include very expensive integrated circuit chips such as a control chip, thereby the cost of these circuits increases.